


the slaughter [fanmix]

by bosetsu, fandom The Magnus Archives 2020 (fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020)



Series: fear music [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist, The Slaughter, audio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bosetsu/pseuds/bosetsu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202020
Series: fear music [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862968
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Челлендж (tma team)





	the slaughter [fanmix]

  
  
  


**Haggis and Bong** \- Flying the Banner || **Megadeth** \- Symphony of Destruction  
**Skiltron** \- Bagpipes of War || **Judas Priest** \- All Guns Blazing || **Black Sabbath** \- War Pigs  
**Mono Inc. feat. Tanzwut** \- Right For The Devil || **Mushroomhead** \- Sound of Destruction || **Front Line Assembly** \- Afterlife  


Playlist [[Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLZ-8J8IeRhcj_FLTqb_Dw78ungtMlmWkt)]


End file.
